


The Pickup Artist

by EddyWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: After a hunt, Sam and Dean decide on an impromptu date night. Of course, things don’t go according to plan, but when do they ever?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	The Pickup Artist

"Hey, pull over," Dean said.

"What? Why? I can’t drive for more than five miles now?"

"No. Bar," Dean explained, pointing towards a neon sign about a half a mile up the road.

"You don’t need to go to a bar," Sam reasoned.

"I thought it’d be nice. You know, for us. We go in, pretend not to know each other, flirt, and then I take you home."

Sam laughed. "You know what, yeah. Alright." It wasn’t often Dean did anything even slightly romantic, so Sam was going to take what he could get.

Sam pulled the car to a stop and parked it. Dean got out first and went in ahead of Sam. There weren’t many cars here, but they still wanted it to look like they hadn’t come here together. Sam kept the time on his watch. Five minutes ought to be good enough, he thought to himself.

So Sam went in at his self scheduled time, swung the door open and found Dean sitting on a barstool, drink in his hand and...blood on his arm. Sam tried not to freak out and walked over to Dean.

"Did it hurt," Sam asked, his eyes fixed on the cut on Dean's arm.

"When," Dean replied, grinning at Sam, just waiting for him to finish that old pickup line. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, was not the line he’d go with in their line of work, but hey, he’d play along.

"What do you mean, when? Your arm is bleeding! I’m not fucking flirting with you right now, Dean."

"Oh, that, uh, yeah. Bar fight. Couple of demons. Smoked em. They’re behind the bar."

"You were gone for five minutes!"

"I work fast," Dean replied, his voice heavy with innuendo and his grin only growing wider.

"Dude, you're still bleeding. At least let me wrap that up before it gets infected."

"Way to kill the mood, Sammy."

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him off his barstool, hauling him towards the car. "Just, stay here," Sam instructed. Dean leaned against the hood of the car as Sam went to grab his first aid kit. Dean inspected his bleeding arm. "Hey, hands off," Sam chastised, slapping Dean's hand away from the blood. "So the only two people in there were just demons?"

"Yeah, weird right," Dean agreed, distracting himself from the sting of the alcohol on his wound. Apparently it was deeper than he thought.

"Figures," Sam mumbled, as he wrapped Dean's arm in gauze. Couldn’t he just get one night off to spend with Dean like normal people? Well normal for them anyway. Was that really asking too much?

Dean saw that telling crinkle form in between Sam's eyebrows and he knew what he was thinking. Tonight was ruined and he wasn’t happy about it. When Sam put the supplies away and shut the first aid kit, Dean caught him by surprise, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

In the moment, Sam dropped the plastic case, which broke open on the ground, but neither of them even really noticed. Once Sam had kissed him back, Dean let go of his grip on Sam's neck and let his hand travel down Sam's stubbled jaw until it found a comfortable resting position. Only when he was short of breath did he break away from Sam's lips. Sam was stunned into silence.

"Night's not over, Sammy," Dean reminded, and even in the dark, Sam could see those green eyes dance with a mixture of promise and mischief like they often did when Dean was looking at him. "I’m still going to take you home with me."

Sam smiled and his eyes darted away from Dean's briefly. Dean took the opportunity to kiss him again, a shorter one this time, just letting him know that the night wasn’t ruined. It only hit a bump, but Dean was going to make it right and help Sam forget about the giant mess that was their lives.


End file.
